Go Away !
by BlouBell
Summary: Lui, dans sa prison si froide. Lui qui espérait tant revoir un visage dont il était tombé sous le charme. Un adolescent impétueux, des yeux caramel si déterminés. Lui, qui était si amoureux. Oui, lui qui se sentait pourtant...si seul. AixIchi


Hey!

Petit délire avant d'aller se coucher, et pour remplir un peu la communauté AixIchi Ben ouais, z'ont besoins d'amour ces petits. Seulement comme on me connait super bien, il n'y rien de beau et de joyeux dans mes histoires !

Donc un OS gentil, proposé à la va-vite ! Donc je n'ai pas demandé à Miss bêta-reader-sama de corriger (Crazy, j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour )

Cet OS est basé sur un dessin, demandé par Eldar Medla. Je me suis donc inspiré de mon propre fanart pour ce qui va suivre - Voici l'adresse : http : / / gongin . deviantart . com / art / Go-away-illusion- 214782856 (à combler les espaces)

Enfin, Bleach©-Tite Kubo

**Enjoy !**

**Go Away !**

Combien de temps était-il dans cet endroit froid et qui était tout sauf accueillant et chaleureux ?

Il ne savait plus, la notion du temps n'avait plus aucun sens pour lui. En même temps, on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix et selon ces idiots de la chambre 46 c'était le meilleur des châtiments pour un homme, ou plutôt pour un immortel comme lui. Ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte car il était serré de partout, ce vêtement en cuir était inconfortable et il semblait être fait en une matière spéciale qui rendrait les pouvoirs du hogyoku inutiles.

Ce qu'il s'ennuyait. Il n'y avait rien à faire, rien à voir. Les seuls films qui pouvaient au moins égayer ses heures interminables, c'était ses propres souvenirs. Des films qu'il se repassait en boucle et chaque fois qu'il y pensait, les souvenirs devenaient plus réalistes et les détails auxquels il n'avait pas prêté attention il les découvrait. Mais à qui et de quoi pouvait-il rêvasser ?

Le terme rêver était déjà invraisemblable. Il était condamné à passer éternellement cloitré dans cet endroit. Éternellement. Rester ici toute une éternité…il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était dans cette prison mais il allait finir par devenir fou.

Rêver ? A quoi bon, il allait rester ici de toute manière. Il n'y avait plus de rêve, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Et d'ailleurs, de quoi rêvait-il ?

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Admettons, ce n'était pas à cause de lui qu'il était là. En fait, il était plutôt heureux de s'être battu contre Ichigo, pour une fois il avait ressenti l'exaltation d'une bataille et ce tiraillement dans l'estomac qui signifiait « Vais-je perdre, ou vais-je gagner ? » Oui, ce garçon avait réussit à mettre le doute dans l'esprit du grand Aizen Sosuke ! Incroyable n'est ce pas ! Lui si calme et si posé, lui se prenant pour la perfection.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, il s'était senti vivant. Depuis sa naissance, méprisé parce qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt pour les autres mais aussi à cause de ses différences. D'être anormalement plus fort, d'être anormalement plus intelligent. Il avait terriblement envie de trois choses.

De trouver quelqu'un qui puisse se mesurer à lui, ou encore d'être un peu plus faible d'être juste un simple esprit avec des pouvoirs spirituelles qui ne seraient pas anormalement élevés, ou bien, de cracher sur ce monde tellement injuste avec lui en s'attaquant à la dimension du roi.

Il avait abandonné les deux premières options pour finalement réunir une armée d'espadas et vaincre les forces de Soul Society. Mais quelque part, cette idée d'affronter quelqu'un d'évolué, quelqu'un dont la force transcendait les shinigamis et les hollows, était toujours là. Et Ichigo avait rendu son rêve réalité.

Oui, mais était-il heureux pour autant ? Maintenant, Ichigo avait perdu, sacrifié ses pouvoirs de shinigamis pour sauver le monde. Et lui se retrouvait ici dans cette prison froide…quelle injustice ! Quelque part dans son âme, il se disait qu'il aurait pu…qu'il aurait pu être ami avec le jeune adolescent.

Non, quelle idée stupide. La solitude le rendait vraiment fou…si seulement il avait quelqu'un à qui parler.

Totalement risible comme type de pensée. Il avait fait perdre les pouvoirs de shinigamis à Ichigo, il avait blessé ses amis il lui avait même enlevé sa jeunesse en le forçant d'endosser le rôle de celui qui protègerai tout le monde. Il n'avait absolument rien fait de bien pour le roux et là il espérait au fond de son trou qui lui servait de prison, qu'Ichigo puisse être son ami ?

La folie le gagnait peu à peu.

Disons qu'il avait besoin d'un peu plus de compagnie, parce là il était vraiment seul. Ce n'était pas amusant. Au moins lorsqu'il était à Las Noches, il pouvait espionner le shinigami et ça l'amusait…non, en fait voir un sourire chez le rouquin sur son visage d'habitude si crispé, c'était quelque chose d'apaisant.

Il se sentait bien, et un pincement au cœur lui faisait penser que ce sourire ce n'était pas à lui qu'il l'adressait mais à ces amis. Lui, il était la cause de sa crispation, de sa douleur…de toutes les choses négatives en définitive.

De la compagnie. Quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un qui pourrait l'enlacer et lui dire « Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là » ou autre phrase du même genre. Enfin, il soupira. Il ne voulait pas n'importe qui. Il voulait un adolescent impétueux mais déterminé, honnête et qui exhalait l'amabilité avec des cheveux roux et des yeux caramel.

Il voulait Kurosaki Ichigo avec lui. Non ce n'était pas une idée stupide…cette fois, c'était une idée attrayante qui le comblerait de joie. Il soupira de plaisir cette fois, ce serait quelque chose d'absolument magnifique. Le lieu lui paraitrait plus lumineux même si ses yeux étaient bandés et il n'aura plus froid, son cœur ne sera plus entouré de glace mais il fondra comme neige en plein soleil en entendant la voix de l'adolescent.

Ce qu'il voulait qu'Ichigo vienne le voir.

Ça n'arrivera jamais bien entendu mais, quel beau rêve. Non, il y avait mieux : si Ichigo venait le délivrer. S'il venait lui enlever ses menottes, ses bandes qui l'étouffaient et ce fer sous sa gorge qui le retenait sur sa chaise et l'empêchait de bouger la tête. Qui viendrait retirer ce qui l'empêchait de voir, qui viendrait lui prendre la main et lui dire « Dépêchons-nous avant d'être repérés ! » puis de courir et de s'échapper ensemble.

_ C'est affreux…souffla-t-il, las de cet endroit. Oui déjà, il se lassait.

Les menottes et autres de ces stupides objets draineurs d'énergie spirituel le fatiguait. Il clos ses paupières finalement, peut être fallait-il abdiquer ? Non, il ne restera pas comme ça, il devait trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Mais comment, sans Kyoka Suigetsu et de l'énergie suffisante pour faire un kido assez puissant il était voué à rester ici.

Il entendit alors un bruit, y'avait-il quelqu'un dans cet endroit ? Il retint sa respiration et attendit que le même bruit puisse se faire à nouveau entendre. Comme un sanglot.

Quelque chose finit par le toucher, non, quelqu'un. Il voulait parler, crier : qui était dans cette fichue cellule !

_ Aizen… ? Tu as peur de moi ?

Oh non. Ce n'était pas vrai. C'était, c'était impossible. La voix qu'il entendait c'était surement une blague de mauvais gout.

Pourtant ce toucher, cette chaleur. Il reprenait enfin des couleurs, son visage blême se réchauffa et il essaya de lever la tête…il se fichait bien de ne rien voir, mais il espérait tellement. Il espérait tellement que ce soit vrai et que cette main ne parte pas. Qu'elle reste sur son épaule et masse légèrement son corps crispé qui maintenant se détendait peu à peu. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire :

_ T-toi… ? Ici… ?

Bravo. La personne qu'il admirait était là et lui n'arrivait pas à construire une phrase correcte, juste à assembler deux mots à la suite.

Mais pouvait-on lui en vouloir ? C'était Ichigo, l'adolescent était là…il le touchait et il avait reconnu sa voix, sinon qui d'autre ? Qui lui ferait un coup aussi fourbe ? D'ailleurs personne ne connaissait sa faiblesse pour Ichigo.

Il sentit qu'on caressait sa joue, il clos les yeux. Quelle sensation agréable. La tête de l'adolescent se nicha au creux de son cou, laissant Aizen complètement pétrifié. Le jeune homme fut prit par de violents spasmes et enfin il entendit à nouveau des sanglots. Ichigo Kurosaki, pleurait.

Il pleurait contre lui. Se sentait-il coupable de l'avoir envoyé ici, ou avait-il pitié de sa personne ? Un nœud se forma dans la gorge de l'ancien traitre. Ichigo entre plusieurs sanglots, répéta :

_ J-je suis désolé…c-c'est ma faute… ! Je suis désolé… !

Mais pourquoi s'excusait-il ? De l'avoir envoyé au trou ? Il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir…loin de la, le fautif c'était Urahara et non Ichigo. Il sentit des larmes sur son vêtement et des bras l'enlacer par derrière, une étreinte. C'était chaud, confortable. Il se sentait aimé, il n'était pas le salop, le traitre au cœur de pierre comme les shinigamis le qualifiait mais un homme qui avait vécu seul, qui n'avait connu que le gout insipide de la solitude.

C'était juste trop beau, c'était juste trop surréaliste. Qui viendrait le voir, LUI ? Il avait tellement détruit, il avait causé tellement de douleur. Il se croyait dans un rêve, Ichigo ne pouvait pas être là, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Ichigo était la bonté même, mais pas au point de pardonner quelqu'un comme lui. Et même si c'était le cas, il ne viendrait jamais pleurer sur lui, jamais. Ichigo était fort, plus fort que lui en tout cas.

_ Fiche le camp…Chuchota Aizen, la voix fragile. Oh, il avait mal au cœur. Terriblement mal.

Les sanglots cessèrent et la tête nichée au creux de son coup se retira :

_ Sosuke…

_ TAIS-TOI ‼ ! Vociféra Aizen, en serrant les poings. Sa voix s'éleva d'un coup et résonna comme un coup de marteau dans l'endroit où il se trouvait. De quel droit il osait l'appeler par son prénom ? Il n'y avait que le vrai Ichigo Kurosaki qui pouvait l'appeler comme ça, que le vrai, rien que le vrai. Mais bordel, qu'est ce qu'il avait mal…il avait terriblement mal au cœur.

Ce n'était pas le vrai Kurosaki Ichigo, en fait il n'y avait rien de tout ça. Il ferma les yeux et cria à nouveau :

_ Va-t-en ‼ Tu n'es qu'une illusion !

Il rouvrit les yeux, haletant. Il transpirait de partout et il avait la tête qui lui tournait. Il n'y avait plus aucune présence. Il avait rêvé. Il avait déliré, ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde s'était réalisé sous ses yeux, mais tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Une seconde d'inattention et il s'était endormi et il avait rêvé qu'Ichigo soit là, juste à côté de lui.

Rien n'était vrai, Ichigo n'a jamais été là.

Ce n'était rien que le fruit de son imagination, il n'y a jamais eu de pleurs. Il n'y a jamais eu de bras chaud qui l'enlaçaient. Et son cœur souffrait, il saignait…il était encore seul dans cet endroit et il allait y rester. Personne ne viendra à sa rescousse. Personne ne viendra pleurer pour lui, surtout pas Ichigo. Il serra les dents et ne put empêcher cette larme, cette unique larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Tout ceci n'était juste qu'un rêve.

Ce n'était juste qu'une illusion.

_ Ichigo…

xxxxxxxx

Pas de suite prévue (enfin, je crrrrrois) :-) En espérant que ça vous a plu

Peace mes canetons !

**Cherry-Duck**


End file.
